


Pillar of Davidson

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Merlin wonders if there isn't somewhere he could productively use his magic. You know, out of Camelot, in a place where magic does not necessarily equal immediately beheading, or burning, or drawing and quartering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillar of Davidson

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/22/09 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/137918.html#cutid1).

Sometimes, Merlin wonders if there isn't somewhere he could productively use his magic. You know, out of Camelot, in a place where magic does not necessarily equal immediately beheading, or burning, or drawing and quartering.

He's a really good magician -- one of the best, really, when he forgets to be humble about it -- and he's only going to get better. He can *feel* it, his magic. He feels it growing, changing, becoming more as he uses it. Unlike a well, which empties over time, his magic feels like the vines that grow on the outside of the castle. Trimming them, cutting away the dead, using up the excess, only causes them to grow faster, more fully, and wider.

He could be off making use of his magic, not hiding, letting it grow as fast as it wants to. 

And, oh, does it ever. He feels it wanting to grow, feels it twisting, wrenching, begging to be let loose. Sometimes, it hurts him physically, doubles him over in bed with what he likes to pretend are his own version of "growing pains."

Then he gets up and goes to work. Works all day long, few respites, for one of the most obnoxious braggarts in the kingdom.

Watching Arthur, everything he is and will be, stops the pain. Stalls it. And he thinks, clearly, "This is why. Why I could never leave, not just so life could be easier."


End file.
